


(not a fic: soundtrack/playlist)

by Feather (lalaietha)



Series: your blue-eyed boys [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather
Summary: The (revised) playlist for this novel, hosted on 8tracks. Feel free to ask if there are any questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason the player won't show, I'm sorry, it's 8tracks being stroppy; just click the link.

[your blue-eyed boys](http://8tracks.com/merryarwen/your-blue-eyed-boys?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [merryarwen](http://8tracks.com/merryarwen?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

1\. Dire Straits - "On Every Street"  
2\. Henry Jackman - "An Old Friend" [ _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ soundtrack]  
3\. Hans Zimmer - "Mogadishu Blues" [ _Black Hawk Down_ soundtrack]  
4\. Placebo - "Running Up That Hill"  
5\. Martin Phipps and the Mediaeval Baebes - "Remember Me" [ _The Virgin Queen_ soundtrack]  
6\. Puddle of Mudd - "Blurry"  
7\. Snow Patrol - "Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking"  
8\. Johnny Cash - "I See A Darkness"  
9\. Holly McNarland - "Numb"  
10\. Sarah Bettens - "All Of This Past"  
11\. Florence + The Machine - "No Light, No Light"  
12\. Alter Bridge - "Burn It Down"  
13\. Cry Cry Cry - "Lord I Have Made You A Place In My Heart"  
14\. Jasmine Thompson - "Pompeii" [Bastille cover]  
15\. The Avett Brothers - "I and Love and You"  
16\. Henry James And His Orchestra, feat Kitty Kallen - "It's Been A Long, Long Time"


End file.
